Lazo de amor, lazo de sangre
by Alessandra Cintrell
Summary: Hagi no sobrevivió. Saya está destrozada. Pero Solomon vive! Saya merece ser feliz, pero está atrapada entre dos Caballeros que luchan por su amor. SayaxSolomon
1. El Otro Primer Beso

Una vez más (Prologo)

SayaxSolomon. Romance. Hurt/Comfort.

0--

Nota de la autora: Esta es una historia del tipo "what if". Y debo confesar que adoro la pareja SayaXHagi, son mis favoritos de Blood+. Y no me vayan a malinterpretar, no me gustaría que Saya prefiera a Solomon, porque yo simplemente ADORO a Hagi (y quien no, verdad chicas? XD!!). Pero me preguntaba qué habría pasado si Hagi realmente hubiera muerto en el episodio 50, y si Solomon hubiera sobrevivido?

Recuerdan el episodio 47, cuando Solomon encuentra a su hermano Amshel en el callejón, pero no puede matarlo porque ya se estaba cristalizando? Qué habría pasado si Amshel lo hubiera ayudado en secreto, como hicieron antes con James?

000

Nota: La serie Blood+ no me pertenece.

(XD! Si esta serie fuera mía ya habría drenado a Hagi y a Solomon, lo prometo!)

0000

Treinta años habían pasado ya…

A decir verdad, estaba muy confundido.

Su corazón de Chevalier saltaba de alegría. ¡No podía creer iba a verla de nuevo!

A su Reina Carmesí, a su Adorada…

Comenzó a subir los escalones de la tumba familiar con paso ligero, pero andaba pensativo.

Tendrían tantas cosas para hablar, para discutir y llegar a acuerdos.

Pero por encima de todo, estaban esos sentimientos. Los sentimientos que él le había confesado antes de que empezara su hibernación de treinta años…

"Saya… te amo tanto…" -suspiró. La brisa de septiembre se llevó sus palabras rápidamente.

¿Y ella diría lo que él quería escuchar? ¿Diría que ella lo amaba también? Oh, se aferraría a esta idea, alimentaría esta fantasía.

Y cuando al fin hicieran el amor, sería algo fuera de este mundo. Y su vida juntos sería maravillosa, dos amantes inmortales cruzando el mundo, liberados de la amenaza de Diva.

También vendrían… sus bebés…

Sacudió la cabeza, recurriendo a toda su sensatez y calma.

¿Sería que estaba tan nervioso como un adolescente en su primera cita? No podía creer que él, un inmortal de más de 150 anos, se comportara de forma tan inapropiada.

Sin embargo, ya no tenía paciencia para seguir andando, así que usando sus poderes de quiróptero terminó la distancia hacia la entrada de la tumba familiar en un rápido vuelo.

Dudó antes de empujar la pesada puerta. ¿Cuántas veces había hecho lo mismo en los últimos treinta años? No habría podido calcularlo. Recordaba haber pasado numerosas noches sólo contemplando el suave y cálido capullo, atento a la más leve alteración de su forma, de los latidos del corazón de la Reina, de su respiración. Todo el tiempo a la espera de la más mínima señal, de una simple conexión, y a la vez disfrutando de la simple contemplación de su dormida Reina Carmesí. Ya que su profundo sueño le permitía a él pasar tiempo con ella, lejos de la intrusión de los demás. Y esa era su razón de ser. Permanecer a su lado por toda la Eternidad.

Así que entró, y justo en ese momento se quedó sin aire, ya que se encontraba ante un cuadro que inspiraba admiración, por decir lo mínimo.

Su adorada Reina yacía en el frio suelo de piedra, su cuerpo exquisito cubierto por largas trenzas que la tapaban como un velo oscuro.

Y él, que había vivido más de un siglo, que había saboreado las mieles del poder y el éxito, él que era admirado por mortales e inmortales, no pudo evitar caer de rodillas, no pudo retener una lágrima que rodó por su mejilla.

Cuando por fin ganó control sobre sí mismo de nuevo, se aproximó a ella. Se quitó la chaqueta y la corbata y desabotonó su camisa. Luego la tomó entre sus brazos y la acomodó en su regazo.

Ella lo miró y él se sumergió en sus pupilas marrones, ahora ya despiertas. ¿Por qué sería que las Reinas de los quirópteros al despertar olían tan dulce como la piel de los bebés humanos?

"Saya…"- susurró, aunque supo que ella no entendería sus palabras-. "No puedo evitar hacer esto, perdóname".

Él mordió su propia lengua con los colmillos, haciendo que la sangre fluyera a su boca.

Los ojos de la Reina se agrandaron y se volvieron de un rojo brillante. Él se aproximó a ella, pero no era necesario ya que ella se dio prisa en presionar sus labios contra la de él, y su lengua se sumergió dentro de su boca incitada por la necesidad de la sangre.

El beso fue breve, porque ella lo rompió para buscar apresuradamente la piel del cuello del Caballero, llevada por sus instintos que acaban de despertar completamente.

El Caballero gimió y se inmovilizó. Nunca, ni siquiera en sus más atrevidos sueños se había preparado para lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Una lengua muy cálida empezó a lamer su cuello, explorándolo, buscando instintivamente el lugar donde sus venas rebosaban sangre. El Caballero se alegró de haberse alimentado bien antes de ir a verla. Su sueño más preciado era ofrecerle a su Reina todo lo que pudiera darle, satisfacer sus necesidades vitales, al menos por una vez en la Eternidad.

Sintió un dolor agudo, entremezclado con un abrumador placer.

Los agudos colmillos de ella perforaron sus venas.

Su cuerpo palpitante se estrechó aún más contra el suyo.

Todo esto se confabulaba para volverlo loco.

Qué muerte tan dulce tendría, si justo en ese momento dejaba de existir. Sin embargo, sabía que sobreviviría. Viviría para experimentar esos momentos una y otra vez. Y este sólo pensamiento lo hacía tan feliz.

Después de unos momentos, o una eternidad, la Reina lo soltó. El Chevalier se obligó a abrir los ojos. Saya lo miraba fijamente, sus pupilas marrones lo interrogaban. El Caballero sabía por quién ella preguntaba, a quién echaba de menos en ese momento. Sentía que debía responderle, sólo que no sabía cómo darle la noticia.

-Saya, lo siento mucho…

El Caballero la abrazó fuertemente y murmuró contra su mejilla:

-Hagi está muerto.

Los ojos de la Reina se llenaron de lágrimas y un sentido grito escapó de sus labios:

-!Nooo..!

Solomon la sostuvo contra su pecho firmemente, el dolor de ella hería profundamente su propio corazón. Sin embargo, debía ser fuerte, por los dos.

Finalmente sus sollozos cesaron. El Caballero siguió abrazándola, acariciando suavemente su espalda, tratando de calmarla.

Solomon se dio cuenta que debía moverla de allí. La llevaría a su casa. Cuidadosamente la cubrió con su chaqueta y la tomó en brazos como una novia atravesando con ella el umbral de la tumba familiar. De los ojos cerrados de Saya aún fluían lágrimas silenciosas.

000000

Nota: Bueno, es mi prólogo, al menos quería compartir esta parte con ustedes. Qué piensan, la sigo? nn


	2. Una debil sonrisa desde el espejo

0

Lazo de amor, lazo de sangre

Capítulo 2 – Una débil sonrisa desde el espejo

00

Gracias por sus reviews, para los que me preguntaron, sí, esta es la traducción de mi fanfic en inglés. Se llama originalmente "Once again, yet not the same" así que si prefieren, léanlo allá nn…

000

Nota: La serie Blood plus no me pertenece

(si me perteneciera habría eliminado a Amshel en el cap 49, para evitarle a mi hermoso Hagi tanto sufrimiento -buah-)

0000

El joven de cabello color púrpura sacudió algunos mechones que habían quedado sobre el cuello de Saya, y le quitó la capa de seda.

-Fabuloso! –exclamó, alabando su propio trabajo. Luego rápidamente empezó a limpiar el área donde había trabajado.

Solomon se acercó a ella y le sonrió. Desde los espejos, tres rostros le devolvieron una débil sonrisa.

-Gracias, André. Ella luce muy hermosa.

-El placer es siempre mío, señor.

El estilista inclina la cabeza en señal de respeto y recogió sus materiales de trabajo.

-Oh, André, supongo que no tengo que recordarte que… -el rubio no siguió hablando, pero se refería a lo que André pudiera haber notado en relación con la Reina de los quirópteros.

-Sr. Goldsmith, siempre podrá contar con mi discreción.

Solomon sonrió ligeramente y le dio al chico una palmada en el hombro.

-Gracias, André. Mi asistente se encargará de tus honorarios.

Solomon cerró la puerta y en cuestión de segundos estuvo de vuelta al lado de Saya.

Ella se había puesto de pie y se había acercado a la ventana; la punta de sus dedos seguía el caprichoso camino de las gotas de lluvia sobre el frío cristal. Desde la distancia, los ojos de Solomon acariciaron su figura un momento.

Con su nuevo corte de cabello, ahora lo llevaba a la altura de los hombros. Y con ese vestido casual color rosa se veía tan joven y vulnerable.

Sin embargo, ella era una Reina de los quirópteros, una diestra e incansable guerrera, con una habilidad única en el manejo de la espada, y una gota de su sangre podía matar a sus oponentes en el acto.

Y era, además, la única que había podido ganar el corazón de Solomon.

-Saya… - murmuró apenas su nombre, casi pidiéndole permiso para acercarse.

Ella ni siquiera se movió. Desde que Solomon la trajera a su casa, hacía ya una semana, siempre había estado así. Saya pasaba mucho tiempo sobre su cama, con los ojos abiertos pero con la mente ausente, con sus pensamientos vagando por lugares a donde no dejaba entrar a Solomon.

También le gustaba mirar por la ventana por horas, con la mirada fija en las estrellas o en la lluvia, pero sin prestar realmente atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Y de vez en cuando una lágrima traicionera se escapaba de sus ojos y sus labios murmuraban con agonía el nombre de su primer y único Caballero.

La primera vez que Solomon había presenciado esto, casi se había vuelto loco de dolor y de celos.

El entendía totalmente el dolor y el duelo de Saya. Después de todo, Hagi había sido su fiel compañero por más de 100 años, y la había amado profundamente. Sin embargo, cuando escuchaba a Saya pronunciar su nombre con tanto sentimiento, Solomon se preguntaba si él sería capaz algún día de conquistar su amor. Porque el corazón de Saya parecía estar comprometido con el recuerdo de su Caballero.

Solomon trataba de convencerse de que ese estado sería transitorio. El sólo tenía que ceder a Saya su espacio y su tiempo a solas, para que su corazón pudiera sanar. Pero, a medida que el tiempo pasaba, el Caballero empezó a pensar en intervenir más activamente en el proceso.

Con estos pensamientos en mente, Solomon se acercó a ella y la abrazó por detrás, con la espalda de ella pegada a su pecho. Puso la cabeza en su hombro y le susurró al oído:

"Saya, sé que estás sufriendo mucho… Hagi era muy querido para ti y él siempre vivirá en tu corazón y en tus pensamientos."

Luego la hizo girar entre sus brazos y miró sus hermosos ojos del color del fuego.

"Y quiero que sepas que yo siempre estaré a tu lado. Que te ofrezco mi corazón y mi alma. Y que no tengo ninguna prisa…"

"Estaré esperando por ti. Esperaré a que me mires, a que me hables, a que busques mi compañía…"

"Y ya es tiempo que dejes salir todo ese dolor. Yo te ayudaré".

Los ojos de Saya se anegaron de lágrimas, las lágrimas que había contenido por tanto tiempo. Solomon la abrazó fuertemente contra sí, y luego murmuró en su oído, con pasión:

"Anda… Llora… Deja salir el dolor!"

Saya sintió como si un dique de emociones se hubiera roto dentro de ella. Olas de dolor y de rabia bañaron su cuerpo y su mente. Empezó a llorar y gritar al mismo tiempo, llamando a Hagi. Se debatía en los brazos de Solomon, pero él no la soltaba.

La halo consigo hasta el piso, y allí la acunó y la meció en su regazo

Finalmente sus gritos se convirtieron en gemidos. Un rato después sus gemidos se volvieron sólo callados sollozos.

Cuando al fin se calmó por completo, Solomon la alzó en brazos y la depositó en la cama. Acomodó las almohadas bajo su cabeza y se sentó junto a ella. Sacó su pañuelo y le secó el rostro con suavidad.

Cuando sintió que ella se había tranquilizado, él se puso de pie.

-No te vayas… -susurró ella alarmada.

Solomon sintió que su corazón se llenaba de dicha. Ella le había hablado. Quería su compañía..

-Sólo iba a llamar a la doncella, eso es todo…

Ligeramente pasó su mano por el sensor cercano a la cama y volvió al lado de Saya. Esta vez, ella puso su cabeza en el regazo de él. Solomon pensó que en ese momento no cambiaría su lugar por el de un Rey. Se sentía tan feliz.

La espaciosa cama estaba cubierta con sábanas satinadas color crema. Una delicada fragancia a rosas ascendía de ellas. Solomon se las arregló para tocar el control de la luz y bajar la intensidad de las luces del candelabro de cristal, para evitar que la luminosidad molestara los ojos de la chica, que ahora debían de arderle por haber llorado tanto. Luego bajó la mirada al rostro de Saya, se veía tan hermosa, aun en su sufrimiento. Las sábanas de seda, las tenues luces eran sólo decorados para su belleza. Mientras Solomon admiraba su suave piel, su cabello de medianoche, no pudo evitar imaginar el cuadro de sus dos cuerpos desnudos sobre esas sábanas, el cabello de ella cayendo en cascada sobre sus labios, sobre sus ojos cerrados… Y su boca…

-Vous avez appelé, monsieur? 0

Solomon se ruborizó un poco. Qué bueno que las luces estaban tan tenues.

-Oui, Amélie. S'il vous plaît, une tisane pour mademoiselle. Elle se sent un peu nerveuse. 00

-Tout de suite, monsieur. 000

La doncella se apresuró a salir de la habitación.

"Solomon, contrólate" –pensó sonriendo.

Saya se removió y los ojos del Chevalier se enfocaron en su angelical rostro. Con suavidad empezó a acariciar su cabello.

-Tenemos tiempo… tenemos la Eternidad… -pensó.

- - - - - - - - -

0 ¿Llamó, señor?

00 Sí, Amélie. Por favor, un té de hierbas para la señorita, se siente un poco nerviosa.

000 Enseguida, señor.

00000000000

Nota: acerca del diálogo en francés, tengo una buena razón y es que me habría encantado escuchar hablar a Solomon en francés en la serie, pero nunca pasó (sniff)

Bueno, gracias por leer, y besos por dejar reviews, je je.


	3. Otra oportunidad

0

Lazo de amor, lazo de sangre

Chapter 3 – Otra oportunidad

00

Gracias por sus reviews. Aquí va el tercer capítulo, lean, disfruten y comenten. (n n).

000

Nota: Blood plus no me pertenece.

-Oh, si me perteneciera, no le dejaría tiempo a Hagi ni de tocar el cello. Sólo tocaría mi… mi alma, claro (risa maligna).-

0000

Sólo treinta segundos más. Revolver, revolver.

¡Listo!

Una vez más se las había ingeniado para hacer el mejor gelato de almendras. Ya podía ver la cara golosa de las gemelas cuando lo pusiera en la mesa para la cena.

Entonces, la campanilla de la puerta sonó anunciando la llegada de alguien. Sólo que no se trataba de un cliente, sino de…

-Julia, qué agradable sorpresa –Kai se limpió las manos con un paño de cocina y tomó una copa del gabinete- Llegas justo a tiempo para probar mi delicioso gelato de almendras.

La doctora Silverstein tomó asiento en uno de los taburetes del bar, frente a Kai.

Aún a sus 52 anos, Julia lucia muy atractiva. Sus ojos tenían el mismo brillo y curiosidad de hace más de treinta años cuando investigaba sobre los quirópteros para el Escudo Rojo.

-Kai –Julia empezó a hablar de inmediato, aunque Kai le daba la espalda, ocupado en poner bolas de helado en la copa- La vi…

-¿A quién? – preguntó el de forma casual, luego reaccionó y dio media vuelta- Hey, no estarás hablando de…

-Saya –dijo Julia- Vi a Saya esta mañana.

La cuchara cayó de la mano de Kai.

¡Saya!

Se obligó a mantener la calma. Puso la copa de helado frente a Julia y le buscó una cuchara limpia y una servilleta.

- ¿Cómo..? ¿Dónde..? –murmuró.

-Te lo contaré todo, Kai, pero… –Julia habló con seriedad- debes prometerme no actuar impulsivamente.

Kai suspiró.

-Sólo cuéntame, Julia. Sabes que esto me tiene como loco. Ha sido imposible dar con ella –la urgió el chico.

-Muy bien… -ahora fue el turno de Julia de suspirar. Kai haría lo que se le antojara, y eso probablemente pararía en problemas, pero ¿quién iba a detenerlo?

-Esta mañana, cuando salía del centro comercial, un auto se acercaba a la acera. Pienso que llamó mi atención porque era un carro importado de lujo. Al volante iba un joven rubio, que luego bajó para abrirle la puerta a su acompañante. Allí pude verlo mejor. Se trataba nada menos que de Solomon Goldsmith.

Kai se sorprendió al escuchar que Solomon estaba vivo. Pero no interrumpió a Julia.

-Le dio la mano a la chica que lo acompañaba para ayudarla a salir del auto. Y la muchacha se parecía mucho a Saya.

- ¿Se parecía, no estás segura? –Kai habló con impaciencia.

-No, entraron al centro commercial de inmediato y no quise seguirlos. Sabes que si Solomon tiene a Saya y descubre que lo hemos visto, desaparecerá de nuevo.

-Si no quiere que los encontremos, ¿por qué se muestran en un lugar público? –se preguntó Kai.

-Bien, solo puedo pensar que aún si ya ha pasado un año, al no tener la sangre de Hagi puede que aún Saya no haya recuperado sus recuerdos. Tal vez Solomon quería llevarla a lugares que le sean familiares, para ayudarla a recordar. No iban a venir aquí al Omoro, por supuesto, pero Saya solía visitar el centro comercial…

-Eso tiene sentido – pensó Kai-. Pero, por dónde podría empezar a buscarla?

-Hice algunas investigaciones –Julia sacó algunos papeles de su portafolios-. Hace dos años Cinq Flèches Industries Pharmaceutiques abrió una sucursal en la prefectura de Okinawa. Compraron dos pisos en un lujoso edificio de oficinas del distrito comercial. Y aunque no vi que el nombre de Solomon apareciera en el listado de la Mesa Directiva, imagino que él debe estar en permanente contacto con ellos.

-Seguro que sí –los ojos de Kai brillaron. Tomó los papeles-. Te lo agradezco mucho. Voy a echar un vistazo.

-Kai! David no está en la ciudad, pero al menos deberías llamar a Lewis – le aconsejó Julia.

-No te preocupes, Julia. Será solo un vistazo, lo prometo. Ni siquiera notaran mi presencia.

-Sólo recuerda que tus poderes de quiróptero no te hacen invencible.

-Lo sé, lo sé – Kai colocó el bol de helado en el refrigerador y afectuosamente puso su mano en el hombro de Julia- Por favor, dile a las gemelas que se encarguen de todo mientras vuelvo. Voy al distrito comercial.

. . . . . .

El sol moría en el cielo otoñal. El crepúsculo bañaba el horizonte con una paleta de oro, rojos y púrpuras. El cuarto de Saya estaba bañado con esos colores radiantes.

Los ojos de la joven ya no mostraban la melancolía de los primeros días. Ahora toleraba, e incluso participaba en los entusiastas planes con que Solomon llenaba sus días. Y aunque muchas veces mostraba una imagen de indiferencia, sus sonrisas eran cada vez más frecuentes.

Marie Claude –la hija de Amélie- estaba colgando la ropa nueva de Saya en el armario. Sentada frente a los ventanales, la Reina Carmesí dividía su atención entre el espectáculo de colores del atardecer y las diestras manos de Marie Claude acomodando su ropa.

Los vestidos habían sido una vez la pasión de Saya. Pero esos tiempos parecían tan distantes y borrosos. Además, ahora que su Caballero había muerto, los pocos recuerdos que tenía de ambos en la mansión de Joel, eran tan dolorosos que casi le hacían daño físicamente. Cuántas noches había gritado cuando los sueños le traían esas imágenes. Y lamentablemente, los recuerdos aún la acechaban durante el día. Porque ya Hagi no estaba allí para ayudarla a conectar su pasado con su presente.

Pero, afortunadamente, Solomon estaba allí con ella. Saya todavía no recordaba mucho sobre él, pero sí sabía que era una parte importante de su pasado. Además, durante el año que había pasado en su casa, él la había cuidado mucho. Una enfermera privada se encargaba de sus transfusiones diarias y el cocinero sólo preparaba los platos que a ella más le gustaban. Amélie y Marie Claude la asistían en todo. Pero además de estas comodidades que el dinero de Solomon compraba, el joven rubio se había dedicado por completado a Saya.

Solomon venía a confortarla en medio de la noche cuando las pesadillas la despertaban. También pasaba tardes y noches completas en su compañía. Le leía, paseaba con ella. Y hacía menos de tres meses, a pesar de sus múltiples ocupaciones, la había llevado a Europa, a visitar lugares donde ella había estado, en un esfuerzo por despertar sus recuerdos

Y desde su regreso a Okinawa, Solomon la había llevado de pase por sitios que al parecer ella solía visitar hace treinta años. Y aunque esos lugares no le trajeron recuerdo alguno, Saya le agradecía profundamente su dedicación.

De repente la chica se puso de pie y se acercó al armario, había tenido una idea.

- Me pondré este vestido para la cena de hoy, Marie Claude. Por favor, téngalo listo para cuando salga de la ducha.

La doncella asintió.

-Enseguida, señorita.

La chica entró al baño adyacente y rápidamente se desprendió de su ropa. Quería agradecerle a Solomon todo lo que había hecho por ella, así que vestiría algo especial para él.

A pesar de que no se daba cuenta, Saya estaba sonriendo.

. . . . . .

Kai estacionó su motocicleta enfrente del lujoso edificio de oficinas. Las calles estaban muy concurridas a esa hora del día, cuando mucha gente regresaba a sus casas. El chico decidió que esperaría hasta que cayera la noche para forzar una ventana y averiguar lo que pudiera. Pero, justo entonces, una escena cercana llamó su atención.

Un muchacho acababa de salir de un destartalado auto, aparcado junto a la acera y había empezado a maldecir en voz alta. Luego había abierto la capota del motor y se había puesto a examinarlo. Kai lo observaba divertido. Decidió aproximarse al chico y ofrecerle su ayuda.

-Cuál es el problema? –inquirió amistosamente.

El muchacho prácticamente dio un salto. Ya estaba muy nervioso, según Kai pudo ver.

-Oh.. –el adolescente dudó un poco, luego al parecer decidió aprovechar cualquier ayuda que pudiera obtener.

-El motor no quiere arrancar, y ya estoy muy retrasado. Se supone que entregaría este sobre a uno de los jefes mayores antes de las 7:00 P.M. Vaya, me van a matar. Seguro que me despedirán mañana apenas llegue al trabajo… -dijo el chico atropelladamente.

-Cálmate –a Kai definitivamente le divertía mucho el chico- Déjame echar un vistazo, tal vez te pueda ayudar.

-Claro, claro...

Kai era más hábil con motocicletas que con autos. Aunque en el pasado había arreglado varias veces problemas pequeños en la vieja van de su padre. Pero, este auto al parecer necesitaba un mecánico… y un milagro!

Después de muchos intentos, Kai tuvo que dares por vencido.

-Lo siento, amigo… Creo que tu auto falleció.

El chico se rascó la cabeza.

-Entonces, yo también seré hombre muerto. ¿Será que debo tomar un taxi?

Ambos miraron hacia la avenida principal que mostraba el típico congestionamiento de esa hora del día.

El chico suspiró, apesadumbrado. Kai sintió lástima por él.

-Escucha, a dónde llevas el sobre?

-A la casa de mi jefe, déjame revisar la dirección.

El chico sacó el sobre del asiento trasero del auto.

-Es en Naha, al sureste…

-Bien… -Kai consultó su reloj- Necesitaba matar tiempo de todas maneras…

-Escucha –le dijo al chico- Tengo mi motocicleta aquí mismo, si quieres puedo llevarte a Naha.

Los ojos del chico se iluminaron.

-Lo harías? Gracias!

-No hay de…

Antes de que Kai pudiera completar la frase, el chico ya había tomado su bolso y estaba parado al lado de la motocicleta esperando por Kai.

Kai se divertió con la escena y se apresuró a encender el motor y a darle al chico un casco.

-Por cierto… Soy Yamada Kenji..

-Miyagusuku Kai, es un placer –Kai sonrió y ambos se pusieron en camino a Naha.

. . . .

Saya estaba sentada frente a la peinadora, dando los toques finales a su apariencia. De alguna forma, sabía que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había vestido y peinado tan cuidadosamente.

Sin embargo, quería hacerlo por Solomon. Ese día en la tienda, Saya notó a Solomon le había gustado mucho cómo le quedaba ese vestido y había insistido en que lo llevaran. Ahora ella quería lucirlo para él, sin ninguna razón particular, sólo para complacerlo.

Saya se sonrojó ligeramente con este pensamiento.

_Sólo por complacerlo._

Ella se daba cuenta de que a medida que pasaba el tiempo, Solomon estaba cada vez más presente en sus pensamientos. Rápidamente concluyó que no podía ser de otra forma. Solomon era su único amigo, el único al que podía recurrir ahora que Hagi no estaba. No tenía a nadie más. Sin embargo, sacó esos pensamientos de su mente. No quería reflexionar sobre sus acciones o sus motivos, al menos no por el momento.

Unos toques en la puerta la hicieron ponerse de pie, su corazón empezó a latir más fuerte. Era Solomon. Siempre venía a visitarla a su habitación a esa hora, al regresar del trabajo. Además ella había aprendido a reconocer su forma de llamar a la puerta.

Arregló su vestido una vez más y tímidamente dijo:

-Adelante.

La sonrisa amigable de Solomon se desvaneció de sus labios, dejando paso a una expresión de deleite cuando vio a Saya.

El joven no se aproximó a ella de inmediato, sino que se detuvo frente a ella, apreciando la bella que lucía. Le encantaba su atuendo, pero también se conmovió al darse cuenta de que ella se había arreglado así solo para él.

Solomon lentamente se acercó a su lado y arrodillándose, tomó la mano de la chica entre la suya y suavemente estampó un beso sobre ella.

Sus suaves labios permanecieron un momento sobre su piel, como si no quisiera –o no pudiera- romper el contacto. Y Saya sintió que la invadía un extraño calor. Ella podía sentir el sentimiento de amor que emanaba de él, era una poderosa energía que los envolvía a ambos.

Ella era como una cuerda de violín que durante la ejecución vibraba en respuesta armónica a las cuerdas que eran tocadas. Se sentía tan conectada a Solomon que respondía en él en resonancia. Y este sentimiento la hacía temblar.

Se sintió sofocada y trató de retirar la mano de sus labios, pero como no quería ser descortés, simplemente la deslizó hacia atrás. Pero como resultado de esto, los labios de Solomon, que no se habían separado de su piel, trazaron un camino desde el dorso de su mano hasta la punta de sus dedos. Saya no pudo evitar quedarse sin aliento. Solomon alzó los ojos a su rostro y sus ojos se encontraron.

. . . . .

Kai se quedó mirando la mansión frente a la cual había estacionado su motocicleta.

-Vaya, tu jefe es un yakuza? Mira nada más esta casa…

Kenji rió. Estaba de buen humor, ya que habían llegado justo a tiempo.

-No, pero es un tipo muy importante. Es el CEO de las industrias Cinq Flèches, has escuchado de ellos?

Kai estaba sorprendido, arrebató el sobre de las manos de Kenji.

-Hey, Kai. Lo vas a romper, cuidado!

Los ojos de Kai buscaron el nombre del destinatario y cuando lo leyó no podía creer lo que veía:

-Solomon Goldsmith…

-Kai, regrésamelo. Aún tengo que entregarlo –Kenji se impacientaba.

-Claro amigo, aquí tienes. Y corre! –Kai le sonrió- Te esperaré para llevarte de regreso.

Kenji sonrió, y se apresuró a llegar ante los portones de la casa.

Kai se quedó allí, recostado de su motocicleta. Pero en cuanto Kenji entró a la mansión, se metamorfoseó en quiróptero y voló sobre la casa. Guardaba su distancia, ya que sabía que los sentidos de Solomon eran muy agudos. Pero, aprovechando la oscuridad, se las arregló para ver en cada ventana, hasta que al fin…

-Es Saya!

La había visto. Kai tuvo que reprimirse para no abrirse paso a través de la ventana y llevársela consigo. Pero eso habría impactado a Saya, por decir lo menos. Y él no haría nada que pudiera dañarla.

Kai también pensó que Saya podría no recordarlo. Y aún si lo recordaba, no lo reconocería en esa forma. Pensó que una vez que se vieran tendría mucho que contarle.

Con cuidado se acercó un poco más a la ventana. Podía ver a Saya claramente. Era ella a pesar de que lucía diferente. Su pelo era más largo y llevaba un traje elegante. Se veía mayor y sofisticada. Pero en resumidas cuentas era Saya. _Su_ Saya.

Cambió de ángulo para ver algo más. Y en efecto, un hombre rubio estaba de rodillas frente a ella.

_Solomon Goldsmith_. No había duda. Kai nunca necesitó tanto de su autocontrol. Cómo se atrevía a secuestrar a su hermana? Kai sabía que Solomon había ayudado en el pasado a Saya y que la amaba. Pero Saya también era muy valiosa para Kai. Y ahora que Hagi no estaba ella debía estar con Kai, con sus sobrinas y con sus amigos del viejo Escudo Rojo.

De repente Kai dejó estas reflexiones. Solomon y se Saya se miraban a los ojos, el se había puesto de pie y se aproximaba a ella.

"Es que acaso piensa besarla?"- se preguntó. Si Solomon se atrevía a hacer eso, Kai entraría por la ventana y pelearía contra él sin importarle las consecuencias. Haber secuestrado a Saya era terrible, pero tomar ventaja de su condición, eso sería… Kai nunca se lo permitiría.

Casi sin notarlo, Kai se acercó más. Su cuerpo se preparaba para cargar contra la ventana mientras el rostro de Solomon se aproximaba al de Saya.

. . . .

Bien, fin del capítulo 3. Espero que les haya gustado. Nosotros escribimos para ustedes, no olviden hacer reviews para nosotros. Y como leí por allí; si dejan reviews Hagi se les aparecerá en sueños, garantizado. XD!! O Solomon. O mejor ambos? (n n). –


	4. El Pasado Esta Gritando mi Nombre I

0

Lazo de amor, lazo de sangre

Por alessandracintrell hotmail com

Capítulo 4 – El Pasado Está Gritando Mi Nombre 1

00

Nota: La serie BIood+ no me pertenece.

0000

El reloj sonaba pasada la medianoche. Era Luna Nueva. La habitación estaba sepultada en tinieblas, pero realmente eso no importaba ya que el hombre que estaba sentado frente a las puertas vidrieras no echaba de menos la luz. Sus sentidos sobrenaturales le permitían ver todo claramente a su alrededor, aunque su vista estaba enfocada en la figura que dormía profundamente sobre la cama. Mientras la observaba, los recuerdos de más de treinta años se agolpaban en su confundida mente.

-Qué irónico, Saya, mi amor… –pensaba- Durante todos los años que te observaba dormir en tu capullo, sólo podía desear que despertaras, para poder estar juntos. Y ahora que al fin estás a mi lado... solo puedo sentir miedo de perderte.

Solomon se puso de pie y silenciosamente se acercó a la cama. Podía escuchar su rítmica respiración. Qué bueno que al final ella hubiera podido conciliar el sueno.

Los recuerdos de la tarde eran agridulces. Todo el torbellino de las horas tempranas había dado lugar a la más hermosa experiencia que Solomon había tenido en toda su existencia como inmortal. Y por esa razón, se sentía a la vez alegre y preocupado.

El Chevalier se sentó en la orilla de la cama, cerca de ella. Suavemente le acarició el cabello, retirándolo de su cara.

"Saya –dijo en un suspiro muy bajo pero lleno de determinación – No te perderé ante Kai. Él no te llevará de mi lado."

El solo pensamiento sobre el hermano de Saya hizo que volviera a sentir ira. Y su mente empezó a recordar los eventos de esa tarde.

Saya se había vestido para él, y Solomon se había sentido halagado. Para expresar su gratitud se había arrodillado frente a ella y había besado su mano. Pero al sentir la respuesta de ella a su beso, habían nacido en él deseos de besar algo más que simplemente su mano..

Pero justo entonces Marie Claude había tocado la puerta. Aparentemente un mensajero había traído unos documentos para él.

En contra de su voluntad, Solomon le había pedido a una ruborizada Saya que lo esperara y tomando los documentos que le daba Marie Claude se había dirigido a su estudio. Allí, había leído la misiva que venía dentro del sobre y se había enterado que el Comité de Directores esperaba una respuesta; que firmara los documentos y los enviara de vuelta. Así que Solomon se había sentado a revisar los papeles.

Justo los estaba metiendo de nuevo en el sobre cuando sus sentidos lo pusieron alerta. Su brazo derecho se metamorfoseó en un mortal y afilado sable y se separó de la ventana con rapidez un segundo antes de que los cristales de ésta se rompieran en mil pedazos y la figura de un hombre se abriera paso violentamente.

-Kai…

Solomon recordaba muy bien al hermano de Saya, pero estaba sorprendido de verlo casi sin cambios. Salió de su sorpresa para evitar ser tomado con la guardia baja.

El pelirrojo se paró delante del rubio, con los ojos echando chispas por la rabia.

-Solomon Goldsmith. He venido por Saya!

.…..

-Tia Julia, Kai ya tiene mucho tiempo afuera. Sabes cuándo volverá? –la gemela de ojos turquesa interrogó a la dama por décima vez.

-Sí, tia Julia, yo también estoy preocupada por Kai…-las palabras de la gemela de ojos marrones rojizos fueron interrumpidas por el grunido de hambre de su estómago. La chica se sonrojó y aventuró una idea- Podemos empezar con la sopa, al menos?

-Vamos, chicas -Julia casi puso los ojos en blanco impaciente.

Las gemelas tenían treinta y un anos humanos, pero lucían y se comportaban como adolescentes eternas.

A decir verdad, Julia estaba muy preocupada por Kai, temía que hubiera actuado sin antes pensar. El chico casi siempre se dejaba llevar por emociones. Y Julia sabía cuánto él amaba a Saya. La científico solo esperaba que no Kai no hubiera hecho algo tonto o arriesgado. Había mucho en juego.

-Maya… -Julia dijo, dirigiéndose a la gemela de ojos turquesa- Por última vez: No. No sé cuándo volverá Kai. Sólo habló conmigo para pedirme que les dijera que cuidaran el Omoro mientras él estaba ausente, así que espero que regrese en cualquier momento… -y por décima vez el rostro de Maya indicaba que no estaba satisfecha con esa respuesta.

-Y en cuanto a ti, Irene… No, no vamos a empez… Bueno –Julia se ablandó cuando vio el rostro de Irene y la expresión de hambre en sus ojos- Pues, creo que a tu padre no le importará que empecemos sin él.

Maya le sonrió a su gemela, y tomando su mano se dirigieron a la mesa. Julia sacó rápidamente su teléfono móvil e hizo la llamada que había pospuesto hasta ese momento.

-Lewis, es Julia. Ven al Omoro en cuanto puedas. Sí. Es un código RC.

Ese era el código para indicar noticias sobre Saya, la Reina Carmesí.

. . . . . .

Solomon miraba fijamente a Kai. Ambos hombres se estudiaron por algunos segundos, finalmente del Caballero de Diva rompió el silencio.

-Ella no te recuerda.

Los ojos de Kai se entrecerraron ante el shock. Esperaba algo por el estilo, pero no que ella no tuviera ni un recuerdo? No recordaba a su familia humana?

-Qué planeas hacer? –Solomon siguió diciendo- Simplemente irrumpir en su cuarto tal como lo hiciste en mi estudio y _asustarla_. Y además provocarle un shock al revelarle de repente quién eres?

Kai no supo que responder. Ciertamente no quería herirla o causarle una reacción como la que había tenido tiempo atrás en Vietnam.

-Por favor, sé razonable. Ella necesita tiempo, sus recuerdos volverán a su tiempo y entonces… ella decidirá lo que quiera hacer…

Kai maldijo para sus adentros. Sabía que Solomon tenía razón. Él no debía provocarle una emoción tan fuerte a Saya, así sólo le haría daño. Sin embargo, no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

-Tú… –gritó mirando al otro Caballero con intenciones asesinas – Tú no tenías derecho a llevártela. Nosotros somos su familia: sus sobrinas, yo, y sus amigos del viejo Escudo Rojo. Su lugar está con nosotros.

Solomon no respondió. Entendía que Kai no se iría sin pelear. Sólo se preguntaba qué estaría pensando hacer el pelirrojo.

-Como puedes ver, Solomon. Soy un Caballero.

Los ojos de Solomon se abrieron con la sorpresa. Ahora entendía porqué Kai se veía casi igual, pero rápidamente se sobrepuso y sólo dijo:

-Así que eres un Caballero –ahoga una pequena risa- Ya estaba empezando a pensar que el Escudo Rojo había avanzado mucho con sus técnicas. Pensé que la Dra. Silverstein había hallado una fórmula de extender tu juventud para que pudieras cuidar mejor de las hijas de Diva.

El Caballeo rubio se acercó un poco más a Kai, profundamente interesado.

-Y, podría preguntar… Por qué… Quién lo hizo?

El cuerpo de Kai se tensó. Los dolorosos recuerdos que rodeaban el incidente que ocasiónó que se convirtiera en un Caballero llenaron su cerebro.

-Digamos que eso no te incumbe- dijo el pelirrojo amargamente-. Sólo quiero que sepas algo…

Solomon lo miró atentamente, preguntándose con qué iría a salir ahora este chico.

-No me llevaré a Saya en este momento. Entiendo que eso no le haría ningún bien. Pero hablarás con ella…

La voz de Kai temblaba por la emoción.

-Fui convertido en Caballero por la gemela Carmesí, por mi hija Irene – Kai explicó, luchando contra los dolorosos recuerdos-. Y ahora que el Caballero de mi hermana está muerto, mi sangre es lo más cercano a la sangre de Hagi que tenemos. Mi sangre podría ayudarla a recordar. Así que quiero que Saya beba de mí.

Una vez más, la misma situación.

Tener que luchar con Saya contra un Caballero que portaba su sangre, que además la amaba… Solomon no pudo evitarlo. Cargó contra Kai, tomándolo por sorpresa y lo empujó contra la pared.

La biblioteca colapsó y los libros se desparramaron por el suelo. La delicada estatua de mármol de Afrodita cayó y se partió en dos, pero a Solomon poco le importaba todo eso.

-No te lo permitiré! – el brazo de Solomon convertido en una filosa espada estaba sobre la garganta de Kai.

-A ti no te importan sus recuerdos. Sólo quieres estrechar tu lazo de sangre con ella. Quieres ser un premio de consolación por la pérdida de Hagi... Y eso no lo permitiré!

-Solomon! – una voz llena de miedo y confusión hizo que Solomon metamorfoseara su brazo en forma humana rápidamente y liberara la garganta de Kai. El chico empezó a toser y se apoyó de la pared cercana, había estado muy cerca de la muerte.

En segundos el Caballero rubio estaba al lado de Saya, reconfortándola, pero los ojos de la Reina Carmesí estaban fijos en el pelirrojo, quien se enderezó y no pudo evitar gritar su nombre:

-Saya!

Los ojos de Saya se entrecerraron por la confusión, y justo entonces un recuerdo golpeó su mente.

-Kai? –susurró … y se desmayó. Solomon la atrapó en sus brazos gracias a su rapidez sobrehumana.

-Saya! –Kai quiso acercarse pero los ojos de Solomon lo detuvieron en seco.

El Caballero rubio observó el rostro de su amada con preocupación. Y cuando finalmente sus ojos volvieron a ver a Kai había amargura y odio en ellos.

-Yo te contactaré.

Kai luchó contra sus sentimientos. Después de todos estos anos tenerla tan cerca y no poder siquiera tocarla.

Pero, Kai sabía que por el bien de Saya solo podía irse de allí.

Así que asintió con la cabeza ante la propuesta de Solomon y salió por la ventana.

. . . . .

Nota de la autora: 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Lean, disfruten. Y si dejan un review, cuando salgan a la calle verán pasar entre la multitud a una persona idéntica a Hagi o a Solomon, ustedes escogen. Los que no dejen review, esta noche soñaran que un quiróptero está acostado a su lado. Y NO será ninguno de los Caballeros, nn!!

Hey, en cuanto a mí no veré monstruos porque mis sueños ya tienen nombre: Solomon Goldsmith. (n n)

Y me encanta que estén escribiendo fics con otras parejas (Viva Diva) Agatha, my dear sweet dark baby, mil besos por tu fic DivaxHagi, quiero la conti ya! Te adoro tanto que duele je je!

Os amo, espero sus reviews, recuerden ¡si no quirópteros! Jajaja.


	5. El Pasado Está Gritando mi Nombre II

0

Lazo de amor, lazo de sangre

Capítulo 5 – El Pasado Está Gritando Mi Nombre 2

00

Nota: La serie BIood+ no me pertenece.

0000

Solomon se dirigió a toda prisa a la habitación de Saya con ella en brazos, y en el camino encontró a Marie Claude cerca de la puerta. Su rostro estaba en calma a pesar de lo que seguramente había presenciado.

"Marie Claude, lleva el sobre que está sobre la mesa al mensajero y avísale a la enfermera que suba inmediatamente a la habitación de la señorita"

-Tout de suite, Monsieur.

El Caballero se dio prisa en llegar a la habitación de la chica y una vez allí la depositó cuidadosamente sobre la blanda cama.

Alice, la enfermera, llego unos segundos después y ayudó a Solomon a hacer que Saya volviera en sí.

El rubio se sintió aliviado cuando finalmente la vio abrir los ojos. Sin embargo, sabía que lo peor aún no había pasado.

De hecho, una vez a solas, Saya dijo:

"Solomon, qué..?"

El Caballero no necesitó más palabras. Se sentó junto a ella y tomo su mano en las suyas.

"Saya, mi amor… escúchame con atención."

Solomon no dijo mucho, ya que no quería confundirla más. Le explicó que ella había conocido a Kai en el pasado, le contó como George se había ocupado de ella por un tiempo. Que los dos hombres habían sido como familia para ella y …

"Saya, existe la posibilidad que si bebes la sangre de Kai puedas recuperar tus recuerdos –los ojos de la chica le expresaron sin palabras que ella no entendía. Solomon continuó- Por ciertas razones, la sangre de Kai puede ser similar a la de Hagi. Y ya que la sangre de un Caballero es crucial para el despertar de su Reina, pueda que la de la Kai pueda ayudar.

"Así que debo… beber de él?" –Saya tembló un poco.

"Sólo si así lo deseas… -Solomon acarició la frente de su amada suavemente- Es tu decisión".

"¿Puedo… -ella dudaba- pensarlo un poco?"

"Pues, claro… -Solomon besó su mano y luego su frente para calmarla un poco- ¿Te parece si le digo a Amélie que te suba la cena?"–los ojos de Solomon se entristecieron: pensar que ella se había puesto ese hermoso vestido y se había arreglado sólo para él… maldijo internamente todo lo que había pasado.

"Pues… -Saya miró su vestido- yo tenía otros planes… pero la cabeza me da vueltas, me siento…"

"Lo sé, amor. Lo sé. Habrá muchas oportunidades para eso… -él no quería por nada del mundo presionarla- Haré que te sirvan la cena en la cama y la enfermera subirá más tarde. Luego, yo vendré para desearte las buenas noches."

"¿Te quedarás conmigo un rato, hasta que me duerma?" –preguntó ella tímidamente.

Solomon sintió una alegría inmensa al escuchar sus palabras.

"Claro que sí, amor. Velaré tus sueños durante toda la noche" –le prometió.

"Gracias" –la chica le sonrió, pero Solomon podía sentir que la mente de su Reina no estaba en paz, así que se puso de pie y la salió de la habitación.

. . . . . .

La camioneta van de color blanco se detuvo frente al Omoro y un corpulento hombre Moreno se bajó de ella y se dirigió a la entrada del restaurant. Pero antes de llegar quedó cegado por los potentes faros de una motocicleta que se dirigía hacia él a toda velocidad. Afortunadamente sus reflejos le permitieron ganar la acera. Empezó a gritar al descuidado conductor:

"Kai, será que crecerás algún día? Me vas a dar un ataque… -Lewis empezó medio en broma, pero dejó de sonreir cuando Kai se quitó el casco y pudo ver su preocupada expresión.- Eh, amigo… ¿qué te pasa?

El pelirrojo no respondió, sólo pateó la acera y pasó una mano por la cabeza con desesperación. Se sentó en el suelo, no quería entrar al Omoro y que las gemelas lo vieran así.

Lewis se recostó de la puerta de la van, esperando. Conocía a Kai muy bien y sabía que debía dejar que se calmara.

Después de unos momentos, el chico rompió el silencio.

"La vi, Lewis. La vi y ni siquiera pude hablarle…" -dijo Kai, sus ojos estaban fijos en el sucio suelo.

Los ojos de Lewis mostraron su sorpresa. Así que Saya sí estaba en Okinawa…

"Él la tiene… Solomon Goldsmith la secuestró. Ella ha estado en su casa durante mas de un ano. Aún no recupera su memoria…

"Ya veo… -así que Solomon Goldsmith, ese malcriado… A Lewis nunca le había agradado ese chico-. ¿Y, cuál es el plan?

Kai also la Mirada hacia su amigo.

"Le dije a Solomon que la ayudaría a recordar. Saya debe beber de mí. Soy el Caballero de una Reina Carmesí, después de todo.

-Kai… -Lewis quería señalar que igual se sabía muy poco sobre los quirópteros como para afirmar eso, pero decidió que Kai debería hablar con la experta- Vamos a entrar… Veamos qué dice Julia sobre esto, de acuerdo?

Kai asintió y acompañó a su amigo dentro del restaurant, donde dos pares de ojos brillantes le dieron una efusiva bienvenida.

. . . .

Fin del Capítulo 5

Nota de la autora: Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por sus reviews, de verdad que me alegran el día y me ayudan a mejorar.


	6. El Otro Caballero de la Reina Carmesí I

0

Lazo de amor, lazo de sangre

Capítulo 6 – El Otro Caballero de la Reina Carmesí Parte I

00

Nota de la autora: Sé que he estado lejos mucho tiempo, es que el 31 de diciembre hubo una pérdida de un miembro de la familia y bueno, no estaba para escribir fics. Pero los quiero y los respeto y quería terminar la historia, además que me da mucho placer escribir para ustedes. Así que perdonen el distanciamiento y ojalá les guste este capítulo.

000

Nota: La serie BIood+ no me pertenece.

.................

-Adelante... -respondió Saya al suave toque en la puerta que ya conocía tan bien.

Solomon entró en la habitación, y con cuidado cerró la puerta detrás de él.

La habitación estaba sólo iluminada por la tenue luz de la lámpara para leer. De hecho, Saya acababa de cerrar un libro de poemas.

Su elegante vestido se había ido. En lugar de eso llevaba un blanco camisón de encaje. También se había lavado la cara, así que no había rastro de su anterior maquillaje. Ella se veía tan dulce y hermosa. Solomon sabía que quería pasar la eternidad con ella, sin importar las condiciones. Así que le sonrió, y tomando en su mano la suya, se sentó cerca de ella en la cama.

-¿Te sientes mejor? -su mano derecha se posó en la mejilla de ella mientras le hablaba.

-Sí… sólo un poco cansada...-confesó.

-Es natural. Tuviste tantas emociones esta noche-sus ojos mostraron amor y cuidado-Te sentirás mejor mañana, te lo prometo ...

-Solomon ...-empezó a hablar ella.

El cuerpo del Caballero se tensó. Él sabía que lo que Saya estaba a punto de decir lo había meditado mucho.

-Yo ... yo todavía no puedo recordar todo acerca de ti –desvió la mirada como disculpándose-, pero sé que eres una parte importante de mi pasado, y que te preocupas por mí ...

-Sin duda, mi amor-la alentó a continuar.

-Y, tengo que creer en tus palabras ... Yo sé que puede creerte –precipitadamente añadió- Y ...

Ella suspiró y, a continuación, inspiró y dijo:

-Voy a beber de Kai.

Solomon sostuvo la respiración. El sólo pensamiento de Saya bebiendo del cuello de Kai era insoportable, casi lo hacía sentir mal físicamente, pero se controló por el bien de su Reina.

-Pero primero...-ella continuó- Solomon ... por favor, dime ... Cuando desperté tú me alimentaste, ¿verdad?

El cuerpo del Caballero se estremeció ligeramente ante el recuerdo.

-Sí, Saya. Te dejé beber de mí.

-Bueno ... los recuerdos son algo borrosos, pero sí me acuerdo de tu calidez y tu entrega ...-ella se sonrojó.

-Después de eso ...-prosiguió-me acordé de Hagi, y pregunté por qué él no estaba allí, ¿verdad?

-Sí, todo sucedió más o menos como lo describes -dijo sonriendo.

-Por lo tanto, tu sangre ... me ayudó a recordar, ¿verdad?

Solomon entendió de repente adónde quería llegar ella, y aun cuando la simple idea le encantaba él sabía que tenía que pensar en el bienestar de ella en primer lugar. Así que apresuradamente comenzó una explicación.

-Saya, la sangre siempre ayuda. Necesitas sangre para sobrevivir, para que tus habilidades estén al máximo. Sí, te alimentaste de mí, y sí, recordaste después a Hagi. Pero no has recordado mucho más desde entonces. Y todo un año ha transcurrido ya...

-Eso es, porque no me he alimentado de tu sangre de nuevo-lo interrumpió ella.

Solomon tuvo que admitir esta verdad. Desde ese memorable momento, no la había dejado beber más de él. Una enfermera se encargaba de sus necesidades diarias de sangre.

-Solomon, me gustaría ... me gustaría intentarlo...-apartó la mirada- Quiero beber de ti ... ...

-Saya ...-el caballero de la voz no pudo disimular su felicidad.

-Y después, vamos a esperar unos días ... y si mis recuerdos no vuelven, entonces, voy a beber de Kai.

Solomon no podía estar más de acuerdo. Sus ojos se habían vuelto brillantes de alegría.

-Como quieras, amor. No tengo ninguna objeción a eso. Au contraire ...-le sonrió a ella y le tomó la mano.

-Ya he hablado con Alicia, le dije que no viniera esta noche.

Solomon la miró a los ojos intensamente. Por lo tanto, ella no se había alimentado aún. Afortunadamente, el sí, y muy bien.

El caballero le sonrió y lentamente comenzó a deshacer los botones de su camisa blanca. Saya siguió el movimiento de sus dedos, hipnotizada. Poderosas sensaciones casi olvidadas comenzaron a acumularse dentro de ella.

Solomon hizo hacia atrás del cuello de su camisa y se inclinó hacia adelante, hacia ella. Las manos de Saya se movieron por sus brazos subiendo hasta posarse sobre sus hombros. Lo abrazó fuertemente, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de él, sintiendo la vibración de sus venas. Su piel tenía un leve olor de rosas azules, y ella sintió que podría perderse en su esencia.

Saya echó su cabello rubio hacia atrás, apartándolo de su piel y apretó los labios sobre su cuello, allí donde las pulsaciones del fluyente líquido eran más intensas. Ella no pudo evitar besar su cuello ligeramente. Solomon contuvo su aliento y la sostuvo en un apretado abrazo, incitándola a beber. Ella sólo rozó su piel con sus colmillos, y algunas gotas carmesí empezaron a fluir de inmediato de la herida. Ella se apresuró a lamerlas, haciendo que el Caballero gimiera suavemente.

Sin embargo, el sabor de la sangre sólo la incitó más, y la pasión y el hambre la poseyeron. Saya hincó profundamente sus colmillos en el cuello de Solomon y comenzó a drenar sus venas.

Solomon empezó a jadear, las sensaciones eran indescriptibles. Volvió a sentir la mezcla de dolor y placer de nuevo. Presionó fuertemente su cuerpo contra el de ella, entregándose por completo. Sus manos acariciaban apasionadamente su suave espalda y todos sus sentidos estaban llenos de su calidez, de su esencia que tanto tiempo esperó sentir.

Todo alrededor de ellos desapareció, y por algunos momentos lo único que importaba era la boca de ella, su lengua caliente, sus colmillos que taladraban su piel, y el sabor metálico del líquido carmesí llenando su cuerpo.

.....................

Eran las 11 pm. Unos pocos estaban tomando para olvidar sus preocupaciones y el aburrimiento en el bar Omoro.  
-Luis ... -uno de los clientes pregunta, mirando el cantinero con los ojos cansados -Dónde ha estado Kai toda la noche? No lo he visto por aquí... -  
-Oh, es que ha estado ocupado-respondió Luis. -Oh, mira, aquí viene ... --  
Kai llegó, y saludo a todos alrededor de la barra, después llamó aparte a Luis con un gesto de la mano.  
-Por favor, cierra el lugar esta noche. Voy a estar arriba, - le susurró.  
-No hay problema, jefe. ¿Está todo bien?  
Kai sonrió. Luis había estado con ellos durante dos años hasta la fecha.

Había llegado a Omoro un día como inmigrante de América del Sur, había ofreciendo su ayuda a cambio de alimentos. Kai le había dado algunas pequeñas tareas a llevar a cabo y ha estado muy satisfecho con los resultados. Así que le había dado trabajo para el día siguiente, y para el día después de ese. Y al final de la semana, el chico se había hecho indispensable. Kai entonces le ofreció un empleo más estable.

Luis aprendía rápido, y nunca se rehusaba a hacer cualquier trabajo. Ayudaba con la limpieza, a atender las mesas, a mezclar bebidas, y era un eficaz portero. Su manera de hablar con los clientes hacia que estos le tomaran cariño.

No obstante, Luis todavía no se había enterado de todas las peculiaridades de la familia Miyagusuku. Pero dadas las circunstancias actuales, Kai se preguntaba si tendría que confiarle a él toda la verdad. Le tomaría algún tiempo decidirse.

-Sí, todo está bien. Voy a estar arriba si me necesitas ... -

-Lo sé, jefe. No te preocupes -

Kai corrió arriba a reunirse con Julia y Lewis.

…..

-Irene ... - la hermana de ojos de color hielo miró a su gemela y luego la sacudió del hombro. - ¿Estás despierta?

-Hmm? Bueno, ahora lo estoy - respondió Irene soñolienta. Frotó sus ojos, y se sentó en la cama haciendo lugar para que Maya se sentara, quien con impaciencia comenzó a hablar.

-¿Qué crees que está pasando en la sala? Creo que Kai conoce el paradero de nuestra tía. Estoy seguro de que la vio esta noche ...

-Oh, de verdad?-respondió Irene. Ella sabía que escapar de las conversaciones de medianoche de Maya era imposible. Pero sus cuentos eran interesantes

-Entonces, ¿por qué no la trajo a casa? --

Maya soltó un suspiro, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, indicando que era obvio.

-Eso no es tan fácil. Recuerdas a Solomon Goldsmith?

Irene en efecto lo recordaba por el Diario de Joel y las historias Kai.

-Bueno ...-continuó Maya- Escuché a Kai hablar de él a la tía Julia, justo antes de que nos fuéramos a la cama. Supongo que Solomon ha secuestrado a nuestra tía.

-Eso tendría sentido-Irene sostuvo el aliento, recordando algo-. ¿Te acuerdas el día nuestra tía se despertó, hace un año? Kai le dijo a la tía Julia que se había sentido incómodo durante todo el día ...

-Sí, y tía Julia luego lo convenció para ir a la tumba de familia, y cuando llegó allí, nuestra tía había desaparecido ...

-Hmm ... Nunca olvidaré que enojado estaba cuando regresó ...

-Yo tampoco ... Pero si Kai ha encontrado a tía Saya, entonces necesitará toda la ayuda que pueda para traerla de vuelta. Y, ya que rompió sus relaciones con el nuevo Joel, supongo que sólo puede contar con tío Lewis, tío David y tía Julia. Sin embargo, no creo que Solomon Goldsmith estaría dispuesto a dejar ir tía Saya.

-Quieres decir que la mantiene prisionera? -Irene preguntó, asustada.

-No sé ...-Maya consideró los hechos-También oí que Kai decía algo sobre los recuerdos de tía Saya

-Así que ... ella no nos recuerda? --

-Supongo que no. Sólo considera esto-Maya se sentía orgullosa de sus razonamientos-. Ahora que Hagi no está, quien va a ayudarla a recordar?

Irene soltar una sonrisa maliciosa; una idea cruzó su mente.

-Kai! –dijo de repente, la sangre de Kai podría ayudar a la tía Saya. Kai es mi Caballero. Y mi sangre y la tía de la Saya son similares, por lo que tal vez ...

-Tienes razón, hermanita. ¡Vamos! -tomó la mano de su gemela y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Oye - Irene susurró-¿Adónde crees que vas?

-Vamos a espiarlos - sugirió.

-No! -Irene comenzó a dudar- Eso estaría mal, Maya .-

Maya suspiró, mirando a su hermana con fastidio.

-¿Te das cuenta que somos Reinas quirópteras, al igual que la tía Saya? ¿Y si en algunos años nos encontramos en la misma situación? Ahora tenemos la oportunidad de aprender lo que hay que hacer ...

-¿Te parece así? -Irene todavía dudaba.

-Sólo ven conmigo a averiguarlo -Maya hizo una mueca de sonrisa. Su hermana suspiró y la siguió. También tenía curiosidad, aunque no quería admitirlo.

. . . . . .

Saya ojos parpadearon soñolientos.

-Buenos días, mi amor.

Solomon había notado su despertar y se apresuró a abrir los cortinajes. Luego tocó el sensor de llamada y se sentó a su lado.

El Caballero esperaba que su amada hubiera recuperado sus recuerdos. Sin embargo, y sin importar cuales fueran los resultados, a su juicio existía un vínculo más fuerte entre ellos después de que ella accediera a tomar su sangre la noche anterior. Él sólo deseó que ella sintiera lo mismo.

-Cómo te sientes? - tomó su mano y apretó sus labios sobre su palma, y cuando ella respondió acariciando su mejilla, sus ojos no pudieron ocultar su satisfacción. La miró con intensidad.

Luego, los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron de golpe a la mente de Saya.

Su sangre ...

Ella aún podría sentir en su boca su amorosa entrega.

Había sido tan dulce, como si fuera su verdadero Caballero, como si fueran… ¿amantes?

Saya se sonrojó al pensar esto y Solomon sonrió, sabiendo en qué estaba ella pensando.

-Saya ...-empezó, pero fue interrumpido por un toque en la puerta, justo antes que Marie Claude entrara trayendo el desayuno de Saya.

Solomon se había puesto de pie para permitirle a la doncella poner la bandeja ante Saya. Una vez que éste se fue, él le sonrió.

-Me iré dentro de unos pocos minutos- ella asintió, mientras daba sorbos a su caliente té con miel. Pero volveré temprano en la tarde, así que, te gustaría salir conmigo? --

Saya sonrió con entusiasmo.

-Sí, me encantaría, Solomon. --

Se acercó a ella y besó su mejilla, y a continuación, a regañadientes abandonó su habitación.

Él iría a su oficina, sin duda.

Sin embargo, haría una breve parada antes.

……….

Julia oyó el discreto sonido de la bocina del auto y se apresuró a dirigirse a la puerta. Salió y cerró rápidamente la puerta principal y se abrochó su abrigo. El paraguas no sería de mucha protección contra la fuerte lluvia, pero ella sólo tenía que llegar rápido al taxi, de todas formas. Julia miró a su alrededor esperando ver un taxi amarillo, pero no había ninguno. Sin embargo, había escuchado un bocinazo, fue seguro.

Sólo entonces, como había ocurrido hace un par de días, ella vio un coche de lujo que se acercaba a la acera. Esta vez, el auto aparcó justo en frente de ella, y la puerta del pasajero se abrió para invitarla a entrar. Julia dio una prudente mirada al interior, aunque imaginaba bien a quien iba a encontrar.

-Buenos días, doctora Silverstein. Se ve tan hermosa como siempre –fue el cumplido que Solomon le dio como saludo-. Por favor, entre o se empapará...

-Estoy esperando un taxi ...-empezó a explicar.

-Eso es lo que su taxista me dijo antes de que yo lo despidiera -Julia se sorprendió- No se preocupe, me ocupé de darle una excelente propina. Por favor... –hizo un gesto invitándola a subir.

Julia miró a su alrededor, un poco nerviosa. Cuidadosamente, entró en el coche.

-Por favor, sujete el cinturón de seguridad. Después de todo, nos dirigimos a la Expressway.

Julia le miró con asombro

-Entonces, el conductor le dijo que voy al aeropuerto de Naha-dijo.

-Exacto -Solomon le sonrió encantadoramente.

Julia suspiró, ella estaba nada menos que dentro del automóvil de Solomon Goldsmith, pero su espíritu investigador no la dejaría desperdiciar esta oportunidad para saber más, para hablar con Solomon Goldsmith después de todos esos años.

La científico examinó el perfil de Solomon, mientras que él estaba ocupado en maniobrar para alejarse de la zona suburbana.

-Dra. Silverstein, soy completamente inofensivo para usted. Sólo quiero hablar -la dio una mirada tranquilizadora-. Tengo algunas preguntas que sólo pueden ser respondidas por alguien de su experiencia. Además, usted siempre ha sido la más sensata de ese equipo...

Julia, lo escuchaba atentamente.

-Anoche, tuve un invitado inesperado. Supongo que ya lo sabe.

La científica asintió.

-Bueno, su amigo simplemente irrumpió violentamente en mi morada. Pero supongo que no hay caso en quejarse de la mala conducta Kai, porque él siempre ha sido un revoltoso... -Solomon sonrió amargamente ante sus recuerdos.

Julia no pudo evitar hablar en defensa de Kai.

-Él estaba desesperado. Saya ha estado perdida durante más de un año. Usted la secuestró..!

-Permítame discrepar, doctora. –la voz de Solomon voz era amable, pero de alguna muy fría-. En primer lugar, yo no secuestré Saya. Ella acababa de despertar, me la encontré tirada en el piso de esa tumba. Tenía frío y hambre. Qué se suponía que hiciera, dejarla allí?

Julia no le creyó.

-Hagi está muerto. Y sin la sangre de su Caballero, ella no recordaría su pasado inmediato. En el ínterin, necesitaría a alguien que la cuidara.

-Pero ella tiene muchos amigos que se ocuparían de ella. Estábamos esperando su despertar, también-dijo Julia.

-Amigos humanos, Dra. Silverstein- señaló Solomon- Y no importa cuánto la quieran, los seres humanos no puede dar la atención adecuada a una Reina quiróptera. Es para ello que la naturaleza creó a los Caballeros.

-Como usted sabe, soy un Caballero quiróptero creado por Diva, la gemela de Saya. Desde hace mucho tiempo decidí servir a Saya. --

-Y soy de su misma especie -dijo Solomon-. Puedo cuidar de sus necesidades de día y de noche, defenderla con fuerza y habilidades especiales. Ella me necesitaba, y la llevé conmigo para velar por ella.

-Se ha olvidado de algo, Sr. Goldsmith- Julia dijo de repente- Kai también es un Caballero.

-Eso no lo supe hasta anoche –admitió Solomon.

Sin embargo, -prosiguió empeñado en su razón- ¿qué sabe él acerca de las necesidades de una Reina adulta? Él sólo ha estado al cuidado de quirópteras bebés -Julia arrugó el ceño ante esta declaración, pero Solomon prosiguió- Saya necesitaba un hogar, y alguien que la amara y le sirviera. Y yo le concedí todo eso.

Julia desvió la vista. No sería fácil discutir con Solomon. Él parecía decidido a mantener a Saya a su lado.

-Además, ¿dónde estaba Kai cuando Saya despertó? Ella estaba ahí sola. ¿Y dónde estaba el Escudo Rojo?

-Kai… -empezó a decir Julia- Pues, Kai ha sido el Caballero de una Reina Carmesí por más de diez años, pero él todavía tiene mucho que aprender.

La noche que Saya despertó, -prosiguió ella- él me llamó para decirme que no se sentía bien. Me dijo que estaba hambriento de sangre, incluso si ya había tenido su tratamiento diario. Además, no podía dejar de pensar de Saya.

-Fui al Omoro tan pronto como pude-continuó-. Y una vez que le administré de nuevo el tratamiento, le propuse que fuera a la tumba familiar para ver si Saya estaba bien. Pero, cuando llegó allí, Saya ya no estaba.

-Más tarde, entendió que la sangre de la Reina Carmesí de la sangre en él le estaba avisando que la Saya estaba a punto de despertar. Pero, ¿cómo iba él a saberlo? Era demasiado inexperto… Y desde entonces, se ha culpado a sí mismo. Dice que fue su culpa que perdimos a Saya, y se había dedicado a buscarla durante un año entero, sin éxito.

-Entonces, por favor, no lo culpe por irrumpir en su casa-continuó Julia-Si de verdad ama a Saya, usted comprenderá. Él la ama también. Él la amaba ya hace treinta años, cuando era humano, ¿sabe?

Solomon no le habían gustado las confidencias de Julia. Toda esa defensa de Kai lo ponía molesto. Sin ni siquiera notarlo había acelerado el coche deportivo al máximo. Pasaba de un carril a otro con mucha facilidad debido a sus sentidos de quiróptero, pero Julia empezó a ponerse muy nerviosa.

-Solomon ... David me espera ... y me encantaría llegar a mi marido en una sola pieza ...-Julia le señaló cuidadosamente.

El Caballero suspiró y disminuyó la velocidad.

-Julia ... ¿podría responder a una pregunta? Ahora sé que Kai no pudo estar allí cuando Saya despertó. Y Hagi se ha ido. Pero ¿qué pasa con el Escudo Rojo. No deberían estar velando por su …arma? -Solomon sonrió amargamente.

-Solomon - Julia confesó- Kai y el Escudo Rojo de ahora rompieron relaciones hace más de quince años. Kai juró matar a cualquier persona de esa organización que se acercara a las gemelas de Diva o a Saya.

-Pero, ¿cómo es que ..?-le preguntó.

-Bueno –comenzó Julia-Todo sucedió después de la muerte del último Joel, y todo lo que pasó después condujo a Kai a convertirse en un Caballero de la Reina Carmesí.

Solomon la miró interesado, se trataba de una versión de la historia que nunca había considerado.

..................................................................

Bueno, fin.

Gracias por leer, hasta la vista n n.


	7. El Otro Caballero de Reina Carmesí II

0

Lazo de amor, lazo de sangre

Capítulo 7 - El Otro Caballero de la Reina Carmesí Parte II

00

Nota: La serie BIood+ no me pertenece.

000

El delicioso aroma de la sopa de miso y espinacas recién hecha inundaba la cocina. Maya entró, murmuró un soñoliento "buenos días" a Kai y se sentó a la mesa. Este le regresó el saludo y volteó a mirarla.

"¿Dónde está tu hermana? No puedo creer que llegue tarde para el desayuno "-le preguntó, poniendo un tazón humeante frente a la jovencita.

"Oh ... ella ya viene, papá"-Maya no quería decir a Kai que a Irene le estaba costando levantarse de la cama esa mañana. Se habían quedado despiertas hasta las tres de la mañana, discutiendo lo que habían escuchado furtivamente.

Sin embargo, Kai conocía muy bien a sus niñas. Además, Maya le había llamado "papá", lo cual era muy sospechoso. Ella sólo lo llamaba así cuando ella quería compensarlo por alguna travesura. Así pues, el Caballero se puso alerta, pero trató de actuar con normalidad.

"Bueno, prepárate porque van a venir al mercado conmigo. Voy a necesitar algo de ayuda para recorrer lugares y llevar un montón de bolsas de comida. "

Maya casi se ahoga cuando escuchó esto. Ella había planeado escurrirse a su cama tan pronto como Kai se hubiera ido. Tenía tanto sueño... Pero no podía quejarse, o Kai sospecharía.

"Claro, papá. Pero, ¿quién atenderá a los clientes mientras estás fuera? "-Maya estaba tratando de encontrar una excusa plausible para no ir al mercado.

"Buenos días, jefe ... Maya ..."-Luis entró en la tienda y Maya casi ahogó de nuevo.

"Ahí va mi excusa perfecta", pensó. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre el resto de la mañana.

………….

Solomon estaba tan emocionado y curioso como un niño en una tienda de juguetes, pero también indeciso. Quería comprar algo especial para Saya, y pensó que las flores serían un presente ideal. Así que antes de ir a la oficina había pasado por la floristería.

Sin embargo, después de escuchar a los vendedores durante algunos minutos, estaba mentalmente agotado. La señora insistió en alabar la belleza y recitar el secreto significado de cada tipo de flor que veían.

El rubio decidió entonces que sería algo simple y elegante. Y las rosas rojas eran siempre una opción elegante, además él sabía cuánto le gustaban a Saya.

Lamentablemente, esa decisión no significaba que la vendedora había terminado con él. La florista le entregó al confuso Caballero un grueso catálogo para que pudiera recoger un arreglo floral. Solomon con mucha paciencia miró una docena de páginas y se fijó en todos las fotos, pero luego de unos minutos ya se había cansado.

Le dedicó a la florista su más encantadora sonrisa y le dijo:

"Me temo que tendré que guiarme por su sugerencia"

La señora estaba halagada de que el Caballero la hubiese consultado, y sus dedos apresuradamente recorrieron las páginas del catálogo para mostrarle una imagen especial.

"Permítame sugerirle el número 28, señor. Su novia quedará muy satisfecha. "

Solomon no podía estar más de acuerdo. Se trataba de un delicado y elaborado arreglo de de dos docenas de rosas rojas de tallo largo.

"Es perfecto, gracias. ¿Podría enviarlo esta tarde, por favor? "

"Me ocuparé de eso personalmente" -respondió la florista con una sonrisa.

De vuelta en su coche, Solomon estaba emocionado. No podía esperar a ver la expresión de su amada Reina al recibir las flores.

Saya ...-susurró.

Sin embargo, cambió su expresión cuando recordó los últimos acontecimientos. Las revelaciones de la Dra Silverstein había sido inesperadas, por decir lo menos.

"¿Quién hubiera pensado que el nuevo Joel resultaría tan canalla?"

El timbre de su teléfono celular interrumpió sus pensamientos. El tono de llamada indicaba que su oficina lo estaba llamando otra vez! Bueno, que les contestara la secretaria virtual:

"Buenos días. El Sr. Goldsmith no está disponible. Hora: 10:30 AM; signos vitales: Promedio; Estado: Conduciendo; Pasajeros: Ninguno; Destino: distrito comercial. Tiempo estimado de llegada: 15 minutos. Que tenga un buen día "

…………

Kai no podía ocultar su sonrisa. Después de dos horas de diligencias-y sólo dos horas de sueño-Irene y Maya se habían agotado. Las gemelas se echaron en un banco cercano.

"¿Ya terminamos?"-preguntó Irene.

Kai sonrió y se sentó junto a ellas.

"Bien, les diré qué. Si reconocen que espiaron nuestra reunión de anoche, tomaremos un taxi a casa inmediatamente ".

"Pero, papá ... ¿De qué hablas? -Maya se quejó y le dio una rápida mirada a su hermana que significaba " no te vayas a rajar ahora".

Irene suspiró y tomó la mano de su hermana menor dándole un apretón para tranquilizarla.

-"Kai, es cierto, los espiamos anoche- dijo Irene ignorando la mirada asesina que le dirigió su hermana-. Y creemos que ya es hora de que podamos tener un papel más activo en sus reuniones y planes ".

El Caballero abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

"Yo sé que nuestro comportamiento fue grosero. Y nos disculpamos por ello –hizo una mueca tímida, y luego continuó con voz firme- Pero ya no somos niñas, Kai. Y ha llegado el momento de unirse al equipo y hacer frente a cualquier futuro que nos espere como Reinas Quirópteras. "

"Estamos muy preocupadas por la tía Saya,-prosiguió-y queremos ayudar."

"Por favor, Kai -Irene suplicó a su padre-, no nos dejes a un lado. Después de todo, estas cuestiones son cruciales para nuestra especie".

El caballero no sabía qué decir. Sólo miraba a las gemelas como si hubieran crecido y madurado en una noche. Incluso Maya, tan parlanchina, no decía nada. Sólo miraba a su hermana con respeto, apoyándola.

Desde que se convirtiera en su caballero Kai siempre había tenido la tendencia a ceder a los todos los deseos de Irene, sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero después de muchos años de auto disciplina, había ganado control de sí mismo, por lo que ahora podía actuar como un padre para las niñas y no simplemente como el Caballero de Irene. También había cultivado el hábito de nunca tomar decisiones rápidas, especialmente en relación con Irene.

"Bueno-dijo finalmente Kai sonriendo-. Hablaremos esto en casa.

El caballero detuvo un taxi y las cansadas gemelas se apresuraron a abordarlo. Los tres se dirigieron a casa, al Omoro.

……………

"A ver si lo entiendo bien, entonces-dijo David mientras el conductor del taxi colocaba su equipaje en el maletero-. Entonces, Solomon Goldsmith se ofreció a traerte aquí esta mañana" .

Julia suspiró. David tenía la tendencia a expresar sus pensamientos en voz alta cuando se algo le molestaba.

"Sí, pero estoy bien. Como te dije, sólo quería hablar. "

"Así que, ahora que sabe la verdad sobre Kai. Le contaste cómo se convirtió en un Caballero de la Reina Roja ... "

Ambos entraron al taxi.

"Él lo iba a descubrir tarde o temprano, ¿no te parece? Además, recuerda que Kai quiere que Saya beba de él. "

"¿Y…?"-David la miró interrogante.

"Bueno, como Solomon es muy prudente y celoso, pensé que le beneficiaría a los planes de Kai que yo le contara la verdad."- le explicó Julia.

"Oh, y ¿cómo reaccionó?"

"Bueno ...-dudó-Julia. Estamos hablando de Solomon Goldsmith, él pueden ocultar sus sentimientos muy bien. Pero me atrevo a decir que simpatizó con la situación de Kai".

"Simpatizó? –David lo dudaba-. ¿Realmente lo crees así? "

Julia se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca de sonrisa. David estaba a punto de decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por una llamada a su celular.

"Hola, Lewis. Sí, estoy de vuelta en la ciudad. Claro que tenemos que hablar, reunámonos en el Omoro como a las ... ¿Que no es posible? ¿A cuáles espías te refieres? - David rió ante la explicación de Lewis -Oh, entiendo. Entonces, ven a mi casa informa a Kai".

David terminó la llamada y miró a Julia.

"¿Cómo es eso de que Irene y Maya nos están espiando?"

Julia se rió. Había pensado que poner a David al tanto de los recientes acontecimientos iba a ser desagradable, pero al parecer sería divertido.

…………….

Al fin en casa! Sin embargo, y por primera vez en más de un año, Solomon no fue derecho a buscar a Saya. Más bien, dirigió sus apresurados pasos al de departamento de Amélie.

El Caballero encontró a su vieja empleada muy contenta. Tras saludar a su jefe e informarle que Saya estaba tomando el té en el jardín, le mostró un hermoso bouquet de botones de rosas rojas sobre una mesa cercana…

"Voici, monsieur. Votre cadeau est déjà arrivé. Elles vont plaire beaucoup mademoiselle, j'en suis sûre »000

Solomon miró el ramo. Era hermoso, de hecho. Y comprendió que su gesto hacia Saya había complacido a Amélie. A Solomon le hizo gracia comprobar que después de todo, su seria y confiable empleada era también una romántica.

Con mucho cuidado para no alterar el arreglo, Solomon tomó un capullo de rosa y se lo ofreció a Amélie. Los ojos de la dama brillaron un instante y murmuró un complacido y respetuoso "Merci, monsieur".

Solomon le sonrió a ella y tomando el ramo, se apresuró a llegar a su estudio. Escribir no era una de sus habilidades, por lo que confía en que se le ocurriera algo agradable para poner en la tarjeta.

……….

Kai acababa de salir de la ducha con sólo una alrededor de su cintura para responder a su teléfono celular, ya que el tono del timbre indicaba que se trataba de...

"Lewis? ¿Qué quieres, amigo? Ya no puedo ni siquiera tomar una ducha, o qué? -bromeó Kai -Una reunión en casa de David? Bien, entiendo. De hecho, tengo algo más que decirles. Sí, vamos a discutir la admisión de dos nuevos miembros activos. Sí ... Te contaré esta tarde. Hasta entonces. "

El pelirrojo arrojó su teléfono celular en la cama y tomó una toalla seca para frotar la cabeza. Se puso serio al pensar en lo que le diría a sus amigos.

"La fuerza de dos Reinas Quirópteras se unirá a nosotros. Como en los viejos tiempos. No! -se corrigió a sí mismo-. ¡Mejor que en los viejos tiempos!"

Sin embargo, de repente, su expresión entristeció un poco.

"Necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos obtener para proteger a Saya-pensó-. ¡Condenado Solomon Goldsmith! "

Kai empezó a ponerse la ropa.

"Saya los recuerdos de Saya volverán después de que ella beba de mi, y entonces decidirá venir a vivir con sus sobrinas y... conmigo".

El joven estaba tratando de ser optimista, aunque en su interior, sabía que había muchas posibilidades de que Saya eligiera a Solomon. Si Saya quería una familia, pues, el Caballero de Diva era su elección natural. Kai sabía que este hecho por si solo podía influir mucho en la decisión de Saya.

Kai sabía que si Hagi aún viviera Saya nunca lo habría dejado. Y que incluso si el pensamiento le molestaba, Kai sabía que Saya y Hagi siempre se habían amado. El hecho de que su propio Caballero nunca pudiera preñarla no habría sido obstáculo para que Saya se quedara con el hombre que amaba.

Sin embargo, ahora Hagi ya no estaba y Solomon y se había dedicado a Saya, había logrado convertirse en su guardián, su compañero.

Kai se desesperó. ¿Cómo iba a tener oportunidad de ganar el corazón de Saya si ni siquiera podía acercársele?

Tendría que ser paciente y esperar a que Solomon se pusiera en contacto con él, como había prometido. No quería asustar a Saya.

Oyó las voces de las chicas acercarse a su puerta y ese sonido lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Luego, escuchó el toque impaciente de Maya y la voz de Irene instándolo a bajar para almorzar.

"Si ya voy, ya voy ..."-respondió Kai, abrochándose la camisa.

Él sonrió. Saya se pondría feliz cuando al fin se reuniera con su sobrinas. Kai lucharía para que las tres Reinas Quirópteras finalmente se reunieran. Sí, muy pronto ...

…………..

Los rayos del sol vespertino se filtraban de forma natural a través del follaje de los altos árboles, creando oscuros e intrincados diseños sobre todo el mobiliario del jardín y sobre la graciosa figura sentada cerca del estanque.

El jardín era un encantador lugar para estar. Solomon había hecho plantar árboles de cítricos y arbustos fragantes, por lo que la brisa tenía siempre un dulce aroma que recordaba a los jardines europeos. Además, había muchos rosales, lo que ofrecía un hermoso fondo perfumado en varios tonos de rojo, rosa y azul.

El ala derecha del jardín, sin embargo, mostraba las características del estilo oriental. Nenúfares, lotos y peces que ofrece una tranquila vista de las pacíficas aguas del estanque que admiraba Saya, quien se sentaba de espaladas las escaleras.

Solomon se le acercó en silencio, por lo que se sorprendió cuando oyó decir Saya:

"Estoy tan contenta de que vuelvas temprano" .

Y cuando ella se dio vuelta y se puso de pie, el caballero se quedó sin habla. Se había puesto un vestido de seda lila cuyo tejido parecía acariciar su cuerpo al moverse. Las sandalias azul pálido decoradas con minúsculos cristales lila completaban el conjunto. Su pelo se veía brillante y enmarcaba su rostro angelical. Sólo cuando ella dio un pequeño grito de placer Solomon recordó que tenía en la mano su regalo.

Saya tomó las flores de sus manos y olió su aroma, y luego colocó el ramo en la mesa del jardín y miró la tarjeta. Sus ojos brillaron con alegría cuando terminó de leer y abrazó fuertemente Solomon y dijo:

"!Claro que acepto ir! Y las rosas son tan hermosas, muchas gracias" .

Solomon puso sus manos sobre su espalda, enterrando su rostro en su pelo, oliendo profundamente su perfume.

Después de algunos momentos Saya lo soltó y lo miró a los ojos.

"Iré a cambiarme, estaré lista en veinte minutos", dijo y casi corrió a su habitación.

Solomon parpadeó y lentamente volvió a sus sentidos. Entonces, ahogó una pequeña risa.

Al ver a Saya tan linda se había quedado como atontado y apenas recordaba lo que había escrito en la tarjeta.

Afortunadamente para él, ella había dejado la tarjetita sobre la mesa, así que lo tomó y la leyó de nuevo.

"Por supuesto, -se dijo en voz alta- veremos la puesta de sol en la playa, y luego iremos a su restaurante favorito para cenar"

Solomon subió las escaleras. Le diría a Marie Claude que llevara las flores a la habitación de Saya. Y, ya que tenía algo de tiempo, visitaría la enfermería. Quería comer bien, por si acaso ...

El mero pensamiento de ella quisiera beber de él de nuevo hacia que su corazón se quedara sin latidos.

. . . . . . . . . .

Fin

…….

Gracias por leer mis notitas, n n subo el próximo muy pronto. Besos, os amo.

OOO Aquí, señor. Ya llegó su regalo, le gustaran mucho a la señorita, estoy segura.


	8. El Otro Caballero de la Reina CarmesíIII

Lazo de amor, lazo de sangre

Capítulo 8 - El Otro Caballero de la Reina Carmesí Parte III

00  
Nota del autor: Ha pasado tiempo, los extrañé. Aquí está el capítulo 08. Disfrútenlo.

000

Nota: La serie BIood+ no me pertenece.

0000  
«Sí, vamos a llegar en unos minutos. Perfecto ... ¿Qué han planeado para el menú? Claro, Jacques, me alegro ... Espera un momento, tengo otra llamada ... »  
Solomon presionó una tecla en su teléfono celular.  
"Hola ..."  
"Hola, Solomon ..." - dijo la voz cantarina que conocía tan bien.  
"Nathan ... hermano! -Solomon se sorprendió, esta llamada era tan inesperada.- Ha pasado largo tiempo ..."  
"Bueno, te he echado de menos también-le aseguró no sin cierto sarcasmo-. Y ... ¿cómo sigue tu linda novia?"  
"Nathan, ¿cómo sabes ..?" -jadeó el rubio Chevalier.  
"Querido, no soy estúpido. Con todas esas visitas a Okinawa y tu repentino interés en abrir una nueva sucursal de Cinq Flèches allá ... No era difícil entender las cosas" -comentó Nathan.  
"Y me gustaría pedir disculpas por no haberte llamado antes, aunque he estado muy preocupado por el bienestar de nuestra bella durmiente. Y no he olvidado mi misión, pero creo que sólo quería dar a los dos enamorados un tiempito a solas"  
"Sin embargo, mi querido Solomon, me temo que tu luna de miel ha terminado –continuó-. Hay asuntos urgentes que tratar, y les haré una visita esta noche", dijo el productor.  
"Nathan, ¿vienes a Okinawa? Pero, esto es tan repentino ..."  
"Sí, querido, y me quedaré con ustedes. - Nathan rió- Al principio, pensé en quedarme en un hotel, pero ya que tenemos mucho que discutir, sería una lástima dejar a Saya sola durante tanto tiempo. Pero, si me quedo con ustedes, no tendrás que descuidarla"  
"Nathan ..."-Solomon suspiró-¿Es esto realmente necesario? "  
"Solomon ...-Nathan imitó su tono burlándose de él-¿Ya le dijiste a Saya acerca de sus sobrinas?"  
El joven no respondió.  
"Por supuesto que no lo has hecho-dijo el productor. Nos vemos esta noche."  
"Nathan!" -Solomon quiso disuadirlo de venir, pero Nathan colgó y no le dio oportunidad.  
Su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar recordándole que había puesto una llamada en espera.  
"Jacques!"

Solomon recordó que todavía tenía que hablar con Jacques. A pesar de las inquietantes noticias, no arruinaría su velada con Saya.

oooooooooooooooooooo

La Reina Carmesí estaba mirando su reflejo en el espejo. Esperaba que Solomon gustara de su elección: una falda azul celeste y una ligera blusa blanca sin mangas. También tomó un bolso de playa grande en combinación con sus sandalias azules adornada con perlas blancas e hilos de plata.  
El reloj marcó las cinco y media y Saya se sobresaltó por el sonido de las campanas. Sonrió y con entusiasmo se apresuró a reunirse con él.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Irene y Maya se pusieron de pie cuando David dijo su nombre. Ceremoniosamente, se acercaron a él y David sacó una gran caja rectangular. Los ojos de las chicas mostraban su emoción.  
-Irene, Maya ... Ustedes son la nueva generación de reinas quirópteras. Que su liderazgo nos conduzca a una nueva era, una época en que los seres humanos y quirópteros puedan vivir en armonía –la voz de David sonó solemne.  
El antiguo líder del Escudo Rojo abrió el paquete colocó frente de ellas una caja de madera bellamente tallada. Luego, levantó la tapa para mostrar un par de katanas. Dos brillantes gemas hexagonales de color rojo relampagueaban en la empuñadura de cada arma.  
"David ... .. ¿estos cristales...?-empezó a preguntar Irene, aunque creía tener la respuesta. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas incluso antes de que David pudiera confirmar su idea. Maya escuchaba con atención.  
"Vienen del cuerpo de su madre su padre-dijo-. Su espíritu vivirá en estas espadas que les servirán y protegerán como su colmillos a partir de ahora".  
Las chicas miraron a Kai, quien asintió con la cabeza, estaba muy serio pero sus ojos traicionaban sus emociones.  
Julia y Lewis se miraron entre sí. A partir de ese momento, Irene y Maya eran miembros oficiales del equipo y reconocidas como reinas quirópteras adultas.  
David llamó a Kai con un gesto de su mano. Este se acercó y se puso delante de Irene y tomó la espada que estaba envuelta con una cinta roja de las manos de David. El joven se arrodilló delante de Irene. Tenía un discurso preparado, pero se sorprendió cuando su mente quedó en blanco. En lugar de las palabras que había tan cuidadosamente elaborado y memorizado, una extraña energía se hizo cargo de sus sentidos y su boca pareció tener voluntad propia. Mientras le entregaba la katana a la Reina de los ojos marrones rojizos escuchó su propia voz hablando como si fuera la de otra persona:  
"Yo, tu Caballero, presento a usted, mi Reina, esta arma como un símbolo de nuestra unión indisoluble de sangre. Esta espada es su colmillo, y a partir de ahora, yo seré el guardián de su arma".  
Irene tomó el arma de su caballero y lo sostuvo en su mano izquierda.  
Kai le tomó la mano derecha y se la llevó a la frente y dijo:  
"Yo la recibo como mi Ama y le juro que protegeré su vigilia y su sueño por toda la Eternidad, ya que mis habilidades y mi propia vida son su escudo."  
El caballero se puso de pie, con los ojos fijos en ella. David, Julia y Luis no sabían exactamente lo que estaba pasando. Se miraron unos a otros interrogándose en silencio, cuando un gesto repentino de Irene les llamó la atención.  
La joven había deslizado la cuchilla de la espada fuera de la cubierta y por un momento parecía estar fascinado por su brillo de plata y sus bordes afilados. Después de eso, el caballero colocó su mano izquierda sobre el borde del arma y se infligió una herida a sí mismo. Gotas carmesí empezaron a brotar de su mano y cayeron al suelo.  
Irene se apresuró a hacerse una herida en su propia mano y a continuación la Reina y Caballero se acercaron. Él puso su palma sangrante frente a la boca de ella y ella hizo igual con él y … empezaron a beber de la sangre del otro con una actitud solemne y ceremoniosa.

El resto del equipo se quedó observándolos con asombro. No podían dejar de tener la sensación de que eran intrusos, siendo testigos de un ritual antiguo y secreto. Sólo Maya parecía a gusto y miraba a Kai e Irene con una expresión de contento.  
Finalmente, se separaron.  
Y, a pesar de que Irene y Kai se veía exactamente iguales, todos en la sala se dieron cuenta de que algo importante había pasado. La forma en que la Reina Carmesí y su Caballero intercambiaban miradas, la forma en que se movían en relación al otro. Todo era diferente.  
Julia tuvo una revelación. Ella comprendió por qué las gemelas siempre se había negado a llamar Kai "papá". La científico tenía la sensación de que las reinas sabían que su relación con el tiempo iba a evolucionar. Y de hecho, el joven nunca había sido un verdadero padre para las chicas. Sería más exacto pensar en él como una especie de tutor, especialmente para Irene.  
Y ahora, su papel había evolucionado. Irene y Kai eran verdaderamente Reina y Caballero. A partir de ese momento Kai sería el eterno guardián dedicado a Irene. E Irene sería el Ama de Kai, su madre y su amante.  
Lewis fue el primero en reaccionar, aplaudió con entusiasmo. Y el resto del equipo lo imitó a regañadientes. Maya sonrió y abrazó a su hermana. Kai pareció despertar de un trance y confusamente se sentó en su silla, mientras sus ojos observaban cada movimiento de Irene.  
Una vez que los aplausos cesaron, David se aclaró la garganta. Tenía la intención de continuar con la ceremonia, sin embargo, la pregunta era, ¿cómo?  
No le podía pedir a Kai que le entregara la katana a Maya. Si ese trance que le dio ante Irene le volvía a atacar, el nuevo Caballero Oficial de la Reina Carmesí acabaría bebiendo también la sangre de Maya y eso sería letal para él. Además, aún cuando David era un neófito con respecto a este ritual, algo le decía que Kai no era el que se realiza este acto.

El líder de la antigua Escudo Rojo miró a su mujer para la orientación, pero a Julia se veía tan confundida como él. David llegó a la conclusión de que entregaría la espada a Maya él mismo y dio un paso adelante, pero la mirada en los ojos de su esposa rápidamente lo disuadió.  
El confuso MC estaba a punto de posponer la ceremonia cuando escuchó que alguien se aclaraba la garganta suavemente en la habitación, atrayendo los ojos de todos.  
-Buenas noches-dijo una voz cantarina-. ¿Puedo participar en su fiesta? "

oooooooooooooooooooooo

La brisa salada acariciaba las mejillas y la cabellera de la bella dama sentada en el borde de la cubierta. Solomon había ordenado que anclaran la embarcación cerca de la costa, pero lo suficiente lejos como para ofrecer una amplia visión de la impresionante puesta de sol.  
Las piernas de Saya colgaban libremente por el borde del barco y con los pies desnudos trataba de coger el rocío que el agua tibia de las pequeñas olas levantaba cuando se estrellaban contra el costado del barco. Sus ojos estaban encantados con la vista de la despedida del sol.  
El caballero se le acercó y se sentó a su lado. Saya volvió a verlo y le sonrió. Solomon sostenía un platón redondo con fruta fresca. Los ojos de Saya se fijaron en una pera de atractivo aspecto y el chico la invitó a cogerla.  
Ella lo hizo y tuvo que reir encantada, porque el fruto había sido pelado pero la piel estaba artísticamente colocada sobre la pulpa de manera que al levantar el tallo toda la piel se desenrollaba fácilmente y la fragante pera se abría en rodajas delante de sus encantados ojos.

Solomon se apresuró a recoger una jugosa pieza y la llevó a los labios de Saya. Los ojos de la Reina se iluminaron mientras dejaba que él la alimentara.  
Saya no despegaba su mirada de la de Solomon, mientras el rubio la hacía probar un poco de cada fruta en el plato. El joven estaba disfrutando tanto, sonriendo al ver la expresión de su amada, el movimiento de sus suaves labios mientras comía.  
"¿Te gustó?" -preguntó mientras hacía el plato de frutas a un lado.  
"Sí, gracias" -ella sonrió.  
Solomon limpió ligeramente sus labios con una servilleta.  
"Espero que no eso no arruine tu apetito -bromeó, porque sabía lo mucho que le gustaba comer a ella.- Tenemos planes para la cena, ¿recuerdas?"  
Ella asintió con la cabeza.  
El cielo estaba sangrando rojos y oros. Solomon se sentó junto a Saya y la abrazó por los hombros. Los dos quedaron en silencio admirando el regalo de la naturaleza, respirando profundamente el aroma fresco de la costa.

El ambiente en la sala era tenso. Julia jadeó, mientras que David, Lewis y Kai instintivamente se pusieron en guardia. El recién llegado sonrió a todos y lentamente se acercó a las jóvenes.  
Irene y Maya no mostraron miedo. Sólo miraron al recién llegado con curiosidad.  
"Oh, son hermosas, jóvenes Reinas. Bellas, igual que su madre, mi querida y trágica Diva" - dijo Nathan mientras llevaba su mano a su corazón y hacía una teatral reverencia.  
Los ojos de Maya brillaron y corrió a echarle los brazos alrededor del cuello a Nathan.  
"¡Nathan! ¡Eres Nathan, el Caballero de mi madre!  
El Caballero de Diva abrazó a la chica calurosamente y luego la miró a los ojos.  
"Correcto, Maya", - se volvió para ver a Irene, cuyos ojos mostraron asombro y precaución.  
"Oh, Irene. Definitivamente tienes la personalidad de tu tía..."-Nathan dijo mientras reía suavemente.  
Kai dio un paso adelante, dispuesto a defender a su Reina, pero Nathan sólo le lanzó una mirada divertida y dejó de abrazar a Maya. Dio unos pasos y miró a su alrededor para hacer frente a los demás.  
"Bueno, ha pasado mucho tiempo, Escudo Rojo -dijo-. Y me disculpo por llegar sin una invitación ...  
"Sin embargo ..."-siguió diciendo Nathan mirando directamente a David- "Creo que son ustedes los que deberían disculparse, porque ... ¿por qué no me invitaron?" –llevó su mano a la frente como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse.  
"Nathan Mahler!" -David-exigió "¿Qué haces en mi casa"  
Nathan sólo suspiró.  
"Voy a excusar su rudeza, David ... Después de todo, son humanos, e ignoran todo sobre las costumbres de los quirópteros, por lo que puedo ver ..."  
Miró a las Reinas y sonrió.  
"Pero ahora, querida ...-dijo mirando a Maya- El show debe continuar!"  
Nathan tomó la katana de su caja y se arrodilló frente a Maya en menos de una décima de segundo.  
Maya sonrió y le tendió la mano a Nathan, como si fuera la cosa más natural.  
Nathan la miró fijamente y comenzó:  
"Yo, su Caballero ..."  
David Lewis y Julia se quedaron casi congelados. Kai estaba alerta, pero inmóvil.  
Irene miraba a Maya y Nathan y sonreía ya que su instinto le decía que era así como debían pasar las cosas.  
Y Nathan continuó con el ritual antiguo, con sus labios pronunciando su compromiso, sus ojos ardiendo de devoción.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Anochecía. Tímidas estrellas brillaban en un cielo despejado. Y había dos figuras sentadas en la cubierta.

Él la abrazó, ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Cualquier persona que los viera los habría pensado que estaban enamorados.  
Ellos se habían conocido hace tanto tiempo.  
En aquel baile, habían compartido un vals mágico.  
Habían luchado juntos.  
Y, ella le había negado su amor una vez.  
Pero a pesar de todo, después de más de treinta años, él aún la amaba. Pero, y ella ¿qué sentía?  
Solomon no estaba tranquilo. Nathan llegaría pronto.

Tal vez esta noche era la única oportunidad que Solomon tenía para contar su versión de la historia. Y para eso debía hacerla recordar.  
A pesar de que podía ser arriesgado, como lo había sido en Vietnam, el caballero tomó una decisión, y con resolución empezó a hablar.  
"Saya ..."  
El sonido característico de su estómago lo hizo reír, y ella se sonrojó.  
-Vamos-se puso de pie y la ayudó a ella a hacerlo-. Tengo una sorpresa para ti "  
Solomon la acompañó a la cubierta superior, donde se había puesto una mesa sencilla pero de buen gusto ya. Ella le sonrió y protestó.  
"Pensé que habías dicho que íbamos a cenar a mi restaurante de mariscos favorito"  
"Bueno"-le acercó una silla para ella-. "¿para qué ir al restaurante si el restaurante puede venir a ti" -llamó al chef con un gesto de la mano.  
"Buenas noches, señor, señorita" - el chef dejó una bandeja en la mesa cercana y les sonrió. Inmediatamente un sommelier llegó con una botella de vino blanco frío, el cual le sirvió a Saya para su aprobación, como Solomon le había indicado antes con un gesto.  
"Saya, estoy seguro que recuerdas a Jacques ..." – le dijo Solomon y Saya se sonrojó mientras bebía de su copa. Asintió con la cabeza al sommelier y estrechó la mano del chef.

Claro que recordaba a Jacques, era uno de los más renombrados chefs extranjeros de Okinawa. Todavía no podía creer que Solomon le hubiera hecho venir a cocinar para ella.  
"Espero que mis platillos agraden a la señora"-Jacques comentó y le sonrió a Saya, mientras que una camarera coloca una bonita bandeja delante de ellos. Contenía un dip de gambas y champiñones salteadas con finas hierbas. A su lado, unas rebanadas tostadas de pan de centeno olían muy bien.  
Jacques los había dejado para supervisar la cocina, seguido de su equipo.  
"Esto es por ti, mi amor"-Solomon hizo un brindis.  
Ella sonrió y las copas tintinearon. Después de tomar un sorbo de vino, Saya probó la salsa.  
"Wow, esto es delicioso!" -sus ojos mostraban su alegría.  
"Esto es sólo el principio ..."-dijo mientras él mientras acariciaba su rostro con los ojos.


End file.
